


being close to you;

by stevebvcky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, D/s relationship, M/M, Subspace, blowjob & handjob, honestly what even is this why does this come up in our group chats?? lmao, hybrid!kitten Sebastian & human!Chris, mentions of leash use, names like "sir" and "pet", porn without plot but kinda some plot at the same time??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebvcky/pseuds/stevebvcky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is going back to Sebastian's apartment in New York to see him again after the few weeks they've been separated from one another.</p><p>Of course, just like always, Chris is there to take care of Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	being close to you;

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came out of a group chat with my friends, god forbid.  
> the idea was formed by [my friend, abby](http://icecoldbucky.tumblr.com) who forced me to write this. 
> 
> i tried my best on the hybrid!kitten thing, (i've never written anything like it before, so it was all new for me!) i really did. maybe i'll add more in the future if i know more, who knows.
> 
> but if anything like D/s relationships, the use of names like "sir" and "pet", or collars/leashes make you uncomfortable, i'd very much advise not reading.
> 
> this isn't beta'd, just doubled and tripled checked by myself; so if you notice something wrong, please tell me!
> 
> enjoy !!

He had been in Boston for three weeks now; making dinner with his mom and sipping beers in the backyard with his brother. He never saw his family often anymore, so he took any chance he could to see them. When Scott goes inside to grab a couple more beers, Chris’ phone buzzes in the back pocket of his jeans.

 

_i miss you._

 

It’s Sebastian. Chris’ heart feels like it’s being pulled by strings as the text really sinks in. They've both been so busy with projects and work that neither have really contacted one another in the last few weeks. Right when he starts to form a response, he gets another incoming text.

 

_any chance i could see you ??_

 

Chris’ smile grows and the sliding door closes behind him, Scott sitting down next to him. Scott rolls his eyes at his brother and smiles, popping off the cap and taking a sip. “I swear, you both are fucking _soul mates_ , let me tell you.”

 

Chris snorts, texting back. “ _Partners_ or _boyfriends_ is just fine, thanks Scott.” Chris  makes sure to emphasize the words.

 

“So, what? You’re flying back to New York to make sweet love to your beautiful, luscious cat-boyfriend?” Scott sips again after he finishes, earning another laugh from Chris.

 

After he finishes his text, Chris slides his phone away and pops open his beer. “Yes, Scott, that is my absolute _first_ intention, if it makes you happy.”

 

“If it makes _me_ happy? Big brother, out of the two of us, it’s going to make you much more happier than me.” Scott smiles. the two sitting in a few moments of comfortable, easy silence.

 

“I’m gonna pack up and leave for the next plane tonight. It takes off at midnight.” Chris picks at the beer bottle label, looking up at Scott. “I’m not at all surprised.” Scott says with a smirk and a sip of his beer. Scott nudges him playfully in his side, getting a laugh out of Chris.

 

The two go back inside, both of them finishing their beers and dropping them gently into the recycle bin so they don't crash to the floor. Chris finds his mother in the kitchen making a pot of homemade mac-and-cheese with bacon bits and onions; Chris smiles at the feeling of home and the smell of the food. “Hey honey,” Lisa smiles, mixing away at the pot. Chris gives her a quick peck on the cheek, greeting her back.

 

“Hey Ma, smells amazing,” Chris says thoughtfully. Chris adds a sprinkle of pepper just to tease, earning a bright laugh and a smile from Lisa. Chris smiles, knowing she feels the same feeling of home. “I’m going back to see Sebastian tonight, Ma.” Chris says it now, knowing if he didn't, he’d say it an hour before he had to leave and the anxiety sitting in his chest all night. He bites his tongue.

 

“Okay, sweetie. Tell Sebastian he’s welcome to come back with you for dinner for a weekend any night. Scott and I miss him.” her smile falters a little, and Chris lets out a relieved sigh. “You know how he feels about going outside for too long, Ma…” Lisa nods, setting down the wooden spoon and adding a bit more of pepper and basil. “I know, but it’s only us, I suppose. Scott and I don't mind, you know. We love him just the same.” 

“I know, Ma. He knows. I’ve told him.”

 

After a moment of silence, Chris takes a bowl from the cabinet and smiles back at Lisa. “I think I could stay for a bowl of mac, though.” Lisa laughs, rolling her eyes at her oldest son. “You only love your mother for her elegant cooking skills, I know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By nine o’clock, Sebastian and Chris are texting each other back and forth.

 

_I’ll be there when you wake up._

 

When Chris doesn't get a response right away, be wonders if Sebastian’s already fallen asleep.

 

_can i put my collar on, sir?_

 

Chris reads the text a few times over before responding.

 

_Of course you can, Seb. You don't have to ask when I’m away._

 

_i still like asking you anyway._

 

_I know you do, baby. Go sleep, I’ll be there in few hours. I love you._

 

_love you chris._

 

Chris plugs his phone into his charger, setting an alarm for eleven. Changing into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, he passes a quick goodnight to Lisa and Scott before retreating to his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillows.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 2:17 AM when he reaches Sebastian’s apartment door. He’s tired, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up against Sebastian and sleep for the rest of the night. He goes through his key ring, sliding the only other copy of the apartment key into the lock and locking the door back behind him once he kicks off his shoes.

 

He shifts noiselessly into Sebastian’s bedroom, shaking off his coat and hanging it over Sebastian’s chair. He crawls into the bed, crawling underneath the comforter and pressing his chest up against Sebastian’s back. Sebastian’s tail flutters happily against his back, knowing Chris is there with him, safe and at home.

 

Sebastian curls against him and turns over, Chris’ arms wrapping around him in the process. Sebastian’s eyes are droopy, but he’s smiling hazily. Chris returns the gesture. “You came,” Seb murmurs, already falling back asleep. Chris runs his hand up into the tuft of Sebastian’s hair and scritches thoughtfully, earning a soft purr from Sebastian’s lips.

 

They're both asleep in a matter of minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

They aren't in the same position as they were falling asleep, as to when they wake up. Sebastian’s curled around himself, his tail curled around his body and his hair ruffled; his ears perk slightly at the feeling of Chris’ fingers scratching his head again, but he falls right back into a soundless sleep when Chris’ fingers release.

 

Getting up to treat Sebastian with a nice breakfast in bed, Chris takes one more look at Sebastian, biting his lip when he notices the black leather collar around Sebastian’s neck. He had kept it on all last night, even while asleep. Chris leans down, slipping his finger into the D-ring where the leash connects. Chris kisses his nose gently, Sebastian’s ears perking up again. “My perfect boy..” Chris whispers sweetly, nipping softly at Sebastian’s neck.

 

And just like that, Chris leans back up and retreats to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, listening to Sebastian’s soft kitten purrs as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast is eaten and soft kisses are shared between the two lovers, Chris has Sebastian brush his teeth and clean up for the rest of the day. When Chris leaves Sebastian with no further instruction and tends to the couch to turn on the TV, Sebastian takes this as his own decision on how to return to Chris.

 

With Sebastian’s knees already shaking in anticipation, he falls to his knees and plants his palms on the floor. His tail is high in the hair, his ears alert and his collar jingling. He looks down at the bell and the dog tag that reads _Sebastian_ on the front and _Property of Chris Evans_ on the opposite side. Sebastian swallows hard, already knowing what he has to do.

 

He pays attention to the sounds of his bell each time he moves forward on his hands and knees, eventually making it to Chris. Chris smirks once he sees Sebastian in his line of eyesight, immediately moving his hand to the back of Sebastian’s neck. He scratches in-between his ears, earning a low purr from Sebastian. Sebastian feels safe, calm. Right on his knees, in-between Chris’ legs.

 

Just where Sebastian was _made to be_.

 

Sebastian’s tail sticks high in the air, wagging back and forth. He’s filled with excitement and warmth. “What a good, perfect little boy..” Chris murmurs, slipping his finger back into the D-ring. He yanks hard, pulling Sebastian up to his lap to kiss him. Sebastian whimpers helplessly, his cock growing harder by each passing second.

 

Sebastian starts rutting against him, biting at his lip. Chris pushes up into Sebastian, meeting him in time with his anxious thrusts. Chris instantly lunges for Sebastian's neck, biting softly; enough to make a mark. Sebastian mewls in pleasure, both their eyes beginning to go dark.

 

Chris drops him back to his knees moments later, doing the favor of unbuckling his belt. Sebastian takes over from there, using his teeth to pull down his zipper. He finishes off by undoing the button, nudging his pants down to his ankles. Sebastian nudges his nose into Chris’ boxers, biting playfully. Chris plants his hands in Sebastian’s hair, gripping tightly.

 

Sebastian licks his lips, his tail wagging joyfully as Chris’ cock springs up, full and hard. Sebastian lets his jaw drop immediately and he envelopes Chris’ cock inside his mouth, suctioning his cheeks. “Holy - fuck, _Sebastian_.”

 

Sebastian keeps his hands behind his back as he sucks, letting himself move deeper and deeper as Chris starts to lose his rhythm, hips going frantic. Sebastian lets Chris fuck his throat, lets him choke him. Sebastian’s eyes start to go fuzzy, his vision tunneling. He only focuses on Chris and his cock, keeping Chris happy.

 

“ _Jesus_ , such a good pet,” Chris groans, gripping tight onto Sebastian’s hair as he pounds his hips up into Sebastian’s throat. He stills after two hard thrusts, coming deep down Sebastian’s throat. Come slowly slips out of his mouth, down his chin. Sebastian swallows as Chris pulls him up onto his lap again.

 

Chris runs his thumb over Sebastian's chin, gathering the come that’s there and looking at Sebastian darkly. “Suck, baby.”

 

_Follow orders, be a good boy. Be a good pet._

 

Sebastian sucks Chris’ finger into his mouth, swallowing down his come and nipping softly at the pad of skin. Chris’ eyes roll back, letting out a deep groan from his throat. When Chris comes back to himself, he slowly slides his hand down to wrap around Sebastian’s cock, stroking softly.

 

Sebastian lets his head fall into Chris’ shoulder as Chris strokes become faster, more rhythmic. Chris keeps his words hushed as he speaks softly into Sebastian’s ear. He continues talking, knowing the two words Sebastian wants to hear won't come until he's at the breaking point.

 

Chris’ stroking becomes quicker as the minutes pass, the rhythm losing itself faster and faster. Sebastian breathes heavily against Chris’ neck, letting out the smallest of cries and sobs. Sebastian thrusts into Chris’ hand, breaths becoming quicker.

 

“Come _now_.”

 

Sebastian clenches his eyelids shut, thrusting up once more into Chris’ fist as he bites down on his lip, coming white stripes onto Chris’ shirt. Sebastian’s heart is thrumming wildly against his chest, his breathing heavy.

 

“You did amazing, Sebastian. So perfect for me,” Chris mumbles, running his fingers through Sebastian’s scalp and behind his ears. Sebastian purrs against him, feeling sleepy and full of safety and warmth. “Let’s clean you up,” Chris says, leaning up to have Sebastian stand. With Sebastian’s legs wobbling under him, Chris notices his cloudy, glazed over eyes and pulls him back into his lap.

 

“Sebastian, can you hear me?” Chris asks, taking Sebastian's chin into a tough grip to force their eyes together. Sebastian nods, swallowing. “Words, Sebastian. Tell me your color.”

 

Chris’ voice is stabling, hard. He swallows again, forcing himself to relax his jaw so he can answer. “Green,”

 

It takes him a moment to remember that he was asked another question. “Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

Sebastian swallows thickly this time. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Mm, good boy.” Chris kisses his nose softly, locking eyes with him again. “Are you locked in, Sebastian?”

 

Sebastian takes a moment, his heart beating hard. He nods.

 

_All that matters is Chris. Be a good pet, be a good pet, be a good -_

 

“Okay,” Chris says gently. kissing Sebastian softly on his lips. “I’m going to run you a bath, okay? You can come with me. You can walk if you want.”

 

When Chris stands, Sebastian stands on his wobbly legs, feeling as if he’s going to fall. When Chris reaches the bathroom in a couple of long strides, Sebastian opens his mouth. “S-Sir?”

 

Chris turns away from the door, looking back at Sebastian with slight concern. “Yes?”

 

“Can I crawl, please?”

 

Chris looks like he lets out a relieved sigh, nodding quick. “Yes, Sebastian.”

 

Before he even finishes his sentence, Sebastian drops to his knees, falling back into the rhythm of listening to his collar ring as he crawls to where Chris is. When he reaches the toilet seat and sits on it, Chris rubs gently at his head. “Such a good boy, Sebastian. You know that, right?”

 

Sebastian nods, a smile growing on his lips. His heart pounds, his ears perk up. “Always such a good boy for me.”

 

Chris presses a kiss to his temple, starting to run his bath, both of them feeling happy and comfortable and safe, both with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr !!](http://hcrissonfords.tumblr.com)


End file.
